<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Drabbles of Felicity Smoak by SilverBoobMcGee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081258">The Drabbles of Felicity Smoak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBoobMcGee/pseuds/SilverBoobMcGee'>SilverBoobMcGee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SuperSmoak [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Justice League - All Media Types, Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBoobMcGee/pseuds/SilverBoobMcGee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just some one shot moments between Felicity Smoak and Clark Kent that could lead to a whole different story all together if given enough love and attention.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Felicity Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SuperSmoak [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Constructive criticism is advised.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just little drabble of Felicity Smoak and Superman's infamous red cape</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Felicity wore the Cape, she had just been rescued from being held hostage by a mentally unstable man, in a bank.</p><p>When it was all over, the blonde was still shivering from the thought of it that she felt something drape over her shoulders and noticed that Superman was not wearing his cape.<br/>
...</p><p>The second time Felicity Smoak had the cape, she used it to keep a scared, wounded and naked Kon El from being noticed to much by the media.</p><p>Superman was not happy she used his cape like a blanket, but at least she washed and ironed it before giving it back.<br/>
...</p><p>The third time, honestly it was like she was a magnet for trouble.</p><p>After being rescued from a sinking boat, Felicity Smoak woke up to find herself wrapped up in the cape and in the Fortress of Solitude.<br/>
...</p><p>And the last time that she wore the Cape. </p><p>Well she was not wearing clothes underneath it at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Platonic Circumstances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Felicity Smoak really, really hates elevators. Lucky for her, she's not alone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felicity Smoak was never <em>fond</em> of elevators, even if it was for a <em>mission</em> for the Justice League. All she knew was, if she did end up either puking or peeing herself, she hoped to God that Clark would be so disgusted that he’d drop her; because death would be a welcoming at that point.<br/>In fact, if she did die, her only regret would be that her last meal had only been a two-day old Chinese takeout and a mint chocolate chip cookie.</p><p>"Felicity," Clark spoke, wrapping one of her arms around his neck, zoning in on the platform above them. "Hold onto me, tightly."</p><p>"I actually pictured you saying that under different circumstances."</p><p>Clark paused as he turned to face her with a confused and bewildered expression on his face, so maybe falling about fourty feet to her death was not the most horrible things that could happen in an elevator shaft after all.<br/>Her dying from embarrassment was.</p><p>"Platonically <em>speaking</em>... Of course." She adds, a little weakly as Clark's eyebrows fell giving way to some emotion she’d never seen before on his face.</p><p>Shuffling nervously in his grip, which made the Kryptonian male tighten his hold, he sighed and looked back at her.<br/>"Felicity..."<br/>"Yeah?" She gulped, her face probably resembling a beetroot at that point.<br/>“I know you’re nervous but I got you, okay?” He said carefully, his eyes searching hers. “We both have to have our heads in the game, I need you to do that or this is not going to work.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. I do have my head in the game that is.” she assured him. “I’m a little nervous because, you know, heights, but I’m good, I promise. Just...yeah; let’s, um, fly away!”<br/>“Felicity.”</p><p>She chewed her bottom lip hard “Yeah?”</p><p>His eyes softened a bit as his eyebrows drew together in concern, “You trust me, right?” he asked, his deep blue eyes completely focusing on hers in a way that definitely wasn’t helping her nerves. “I won’t let anything happen to you. I’ve got you, I promise.”</p><p>“I know,” Felicity said, letting out a harsh breath as she tried to calm her heart, because yeah, threat of death notwithstanding, Clark Kent even on a bad day was like a large scoop of yum with a huge side of grrr.</p><p>“I’m, um, I’ve got this, I’m good. Let’s go,” she said with a decisive nod.</p><p>“You’re sure?” he asked again, carefully.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sure. It’s just like stage fright,” she assured him, with a nod. “Just like in middle school when everybody caught the measles including the girl playing Juliet and her understudy and the understudy's understudy, so I had to go on because, I was the only person who knew all the lines and wasn't sick. So I had to be Juliet-... Which that meant I had to kiss Dylan Parker who just so happened to be the hottest guy in school—“ Felicity caught the bemused look on his face and paused, “Sorry. I’m fine so… Fly away, Tarzan... Even though Tarzan <em>doesn't</em> fly."</p><p>"So what happened?" He asked, amused by the story of her teenage years. </p><p>She looked at him quizzingly. "Huh?"</p><p>"To Dylan Parker?"<br/>Felicity's looked at him with a short confused face until her brain sobered up and realization set in.<br/>"Oh! I nearly end up puking my guts up backstage, Dylan found me and helped to calm me down."</p><p>"And what did he do?"</p><p>"Huh?"<br/>"What did Dylan Parker do to help you calm down?" Clark prompted.</p><p>Felicity shuffled again, a flush of colour danced across her face. “Oh, well, the reason I was nervous was because I’d never kissed anyone before, so Dylan, um…” She breathed out “... kissed me."</p><p>“He kissed you?” Clark repeated.</p><p>“Yeah” she said, embarrassed and tried hide her face in his clothing.</p><p>“And that calmed you down?”</p><p>“He wasn’t <em>that</em> bad,” Felicity objected, eyebrows knitted together. “I mean, it was okay, it wasn’t great, but it sort of took the edge off. Anyway, we were both a little nervous about it so, he just grabbed me and basically got it ov-..” <br/>Felicity looked back at him only to be caught compeletley off-guard as his lips descended on hers.</p><p>It wasn’t a big kiss, or a hard kiss. It wasn’t even passionate, but it wasn’t entirely chaste either. Instead, it was a soft brushing of their lips. Their lips playing catch and release as Felicity's mind totally blanked out and her body melted into a gooey puddle.</p><p>After a few seconds, Clark took a short breath and then kissed her again, his tongue licked her delicately on the bottom lip; she gasped against him but Clark never deepened the kiss. Instead, he merely pulled away after a few moments.</p><p>"Feel better?"</p><p>She blinked once... Then twice. "What?"</p><p>"Do you better now?" He asked again, a hint of a smile on his lips. "Did that help?"</p><p>Felicity gaped at him in open mouth shocked silence before her brain rebooted enough to form a proper sentence.<br/>"Um, yeah. Uh huh."</p><p>"Good." He spoke, pointing once to the entrance to LexCorp. "Cause we're here."</p><p>One thing’s for sure, Felicity thought as they made their way towards LexCorp’s secure mainframe.</p><p>Dylan Parker had <em>nothing</em> on Clark Kent.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Brighter than the Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kal El of Krypton also known as Clark Kent and Superman of Earth found his sun.</p><p>And he was damn well going to protect Felicity Smoak with his last breath.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun..."</em>
</p><hr/><p>The Man of Steel took a well needed breath, glancing down at the glass of champagne in his hand then back up as Felicity's laugh danced through the air.</p><p>Everyone seemed at ease and relaxed. His Ma and Felicity, the love of his life were sharing embarassing moments about his childhood, but Clark didn’t care. <br/>He didn’t care, because the light in their laughtet was brighter than the sun. <br/>He didn’t care because it felt right.</p><p>The laugh escaping Lois was only a confirmation of the happiness shining in her eyes as she talked with Sara, Laurel and Diana. <br/>His lips couldn’t help but mirror the smile on Felicity’s face.</p><p>And as Bruce approached from behind him, stilling himself right beside Clark. They both stared at the scene in front of them. Yes, this <em>felt </em>right; the time, the space, the people around him.</p><p>“So this is what home feels like, huh?” Bruce spoke, his happiness radiating from his voice.</p><p>It felt as though the universe was offering Clark a glimpse of what life could be. And he was going to make it happen.</p><p>“This is what family feels like” he sighed happily. <br/>“Now come on” Clark murmured, elbowing Bruce, lightly. <br/>His gaze crossed to <em>his</em> Felicity as he advanced towards her and the beam of light she was beaming with. <br/>He sat down beside her, holding her face and kissed her forehead.</p><p>Kal El had finally embraced a life he had never known he wanted.</p><p>And he was damn well going to protect it with everything he has.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Smoaked Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Felicity and Clark meet at the Daily Planet in Metropolis.</p><p>Every reporter needs tech support, right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Constructive criticism is advised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felicity sat at her desk, a small Phillips head screwdriver was between her teeth as Clark made his presence known by a small cough, confusion settled in across her face as he handed over a signed referral for a new laptop by Perry White himself.</p><p>"What exactly happened?" She asked, once the screwdriver was awkwardly removed from her grip.<br/>"I spilled a latte on it," He admits with a sheepish chuckle. "Was pulling an all nighter on a story and well... I'm not the one to be snuck up on at 6am with little to no sleep."</p><p>"Good to know for a future reference," She teased softly, scribbling her signatures the needed forms for his new company's laptop. "Just no more late nights and caffeine around computers."</p><p>He took the forms, chuckling once. "I'm a reporter, Miss Smoak. Pulling <em>late nights</em> are apart of the job."</p><p>Felicity lightly shrugged, then glanced back down at the mountain of paperwork neatly stacked on her desk, guess she was going to pull an all nighter.<br/>It was then that she noticed Clark was still there, seemingly wanting to ask her something else.</p><p>"Is there anything else, Mr Kent?"<br/>A smile danced across his face, with a shake of his head and a blink of an eye, he was gone.</p><hr/><p>"Did you ask her?" Lois called out softly, skipping up to him as he exited the IT department.<br/>"No."<br/>"Oh, come on Smallville!" Lois called, smacking him lightly on the shoulder. "A woman like Felicity Smoak isn't going to be <em>single</em> much longer, plus you won't stop talking about her."</p><p>"I don't talk about her."</p><p>"Most of our <em>conversations</em> lead back to Felicity or about Felicity, if you don't ask her out soon. I <em>will</em>." Jimmy speaks, adding in his little threat at the end.</p><p>"There's even a bet going around to see when you pluck up the courage to ask her out."</p><p>"You're <em>betting</em> on this?" Clark replied, looking shocked that people were betting on him and Felicity dating.</p><p>"Bruce Wayne got a grand that it will happen in a week. I got twenty bucks saying that it'll be two weeks and John Diggle bet it'll be a month." Lois admitted, folding her arms. "Your <em>mother</em> is even on this bet."</p><p>"You got my ma involved?!"</p><p>"Technically," Lois adds, laughing at his bewildered expression. "She involved <em>herself</em>, she was very convincing with her <em>apple pie</em> and all."</p><p>"Oh god..."</p><p>"Now, go and ask her out so I can cash in on that Apple pie, Smallville."</p><p>"Fine. But I want a slice."</p><p>"You'll get <em>three</em> if Felicity agrees!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Steel and Smoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Team Arrow gets help from a reliable source to save Felicity.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Felicity’s never more than five feet from her phone.” Oliver said as she failed to pick up, <em>again</em>. He was about to redial when his phone started to ring.</p><p>“Queen, where’s Blondie? She was supposed to meet me for Big Bellys an hour ago.” Hal Jordan voice spoke as soon as he picked up.</p><p>“I don’t know. I’m trying to call her-“</p><p>“You don’t know. Hear that, Supes? He don't know!"</p><p>Oliver could make out someone, probably Clark was on the other end talking to Hal. “Perhaps that program Felicity was working-“</p><p>“Why didn’t I think of that?” Hal muttered, turning his attention back to a confused Oliver. “Did you ask DARCI?”</p><p>“DARCI?” Oliver spoke out loud, then went into 'Arrow mode' as felicity called it when a voice then called from somewhere, Digg also pulled out his gun but Roy... seemed to be enjoying the show.</p><p>“Good evening, Mr. Queen. How may I be of assistance?”</p><p>“DARCI, right?”</p><p>“That is correct, Mr Queen.” The voice replied, Oliver couldn't quite tell if it was a male or female talking as it seemed a little static.</p><p>“Can you track Felicity's location?”</p><p>“I cannot, Mr Queen." DARCI replied, making the man sigh once. "However, Miss Smoak's last celltower connection was near an abandoned warehouse on 9th and Suffolk. The group Brother Eye, led by one Cooper Seldon, appears to operate out of that warehouse and it seems they may have taken Miss Smoak captive.”</p><p>“Captive?” Clark shouted.</p><p>“Seldon’s alive?” Hal asked. “Bats, do you think your Batwhatever would be able to-.”</p><p>“It'll take us at least two hours to get to Starling, even at full speed.“ Bruce adds, sighing.</p><p>“Just do it.” Oliver heard a crashing noise from Hal's end. “And he’s gone. Queen, you’re about to have one very pissed off Kryptonian on your hands, Good luck.”</p><p>Oliver sighed, hanging up and then turned to face both John and Roy.<br/>"So I take that Superman is coming?" John asked, rubbing his temple as Oliver nodded. "I'll go work the streets, see if I can come up with <em>something</em>."</p><p>"I need to go back to the Foundry," Oliver mumbles, walking back down the stairs. "Roy, I'm gonna need you to keep Clark Kent in check. Yes, he may be <em>dating</em> Felicity but this is <em>my</em> city. We do things <em>my</em> way."</p><hr/><p>Felicity did as Cooper asked, knowing that if she stalled it would be suspicious and she wouldn’t risk him hurting her mother to convince her to hurry up. After she told him she was done, he ziptied her to the terminal and he left with his goons. He came back in a minute later.</p><p>“I did what you asked, you don’t have to kill us.”</p><p>Cooper responded by pointing the gun directly in her face.</p><p>“Hey!” Donna yelled, pulling on the cuffs that tied her to the chair. “You wanna wave that gun at me, fine, but don’t you dare threaten <em>my daughter.</em>”</p><p>He lowered the gun but was still holding Felicity’s face. “Here I thought you were all nails and hair.”</p><p>“Try single mom working sixty hours a week in six-inch <em>heels</em> for tips in order to raise that genius child you see right there. I may not understand all this <em>cyber-whatever</em>, but I know without that gun, you wouldn’t last ten seconds against my girl.”</p><p>“Too bad she doesn’t have ten seconds.” He brought the gun back up to her face, Felicity squeezed her eyes shut, a soft sob escaped from her lips as a loud bang echoed from the roof. “What was that? What did <em>you</em> do?”</p><p>Felicity looked confused for a few seconds, looking back at Cooper and then her mom.<br/>“Back-up.” Oliver growled from the far end of the room, Felicity let out a soft breath of relief. “In the form of one very angry Kryptonian.”</p><p>Cooper hit a button that activated two motion-sensored machine guns that started firing at Oliver. The archer had finished dealing with the first one when Superman broke through the ceiling and shot a beam of heat vision directly at the second one, melting it.</p><p>Not the one without a backup plan, Cooper grabbed Felicity roughly by the hair using her as a human shield, knowing that Oliver couldn’t get a clean shot in and Superman wasn't going to use his powers scared that he may end up hitting Felicity instead.</p><p>“This is all your fault.” He said, holding the gun against her head. "You just had to play <em>hero</em>."<br/>Something snapped inside Felicity, she grabbed hold of the gun and elbowed Cooper in the throat which broke her free from his hold, turning to face him with all the anger and frustration she could muster, Felicity then smacked him across the face with the end of the gun and then Felicity dropped the gun, running over to make sure her mom was okay.</p><p>“Well, this isn’t how I wanted you two to meet, but Superman, this is my mom Donna. Mom,  Superman.”</p><p>“Wish it was under better circumstances that we meet.” Clark adds, breaking the cuffs that bounded Donna to the chair before getting pulled into an embrace by the older blonde Smoak woman.</p><p>Roy and Digg ran into the building. “The robbers have been- Oh, hey Supes.”</p><p>Clark gave Roy a small wave and a salute to John. "Gentlemen."<br/>It was then that Green Lantern and Batman came into the building, both noting that Felicity was safe and Cooper was dealt with.</p><p>"Least Flicka's interest in men had changed."<br/>"Flicka?" Oliver asked, looking at Felicity in confusion.<br/>"Call me that, Oliver and you’ll wake up completely broke and legally declared dead... <em>Again</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Constructive criticism is advised.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>